Bajang Bejigar
by Blue Neon Phantom
Summary: 'Hidup Slow, Mati Berdisco.' Itulah prinsif hidup ketiga pemuda ini. Naruto, si Biker Balap Liar yang dijuluki Fox Rider. Shikamaru, si Genius tapi pemalas yang sering dipanggil Mr. Troublesome. Dan Kiba, yang entah kenapa dipanggil Snopp Dog oleh kedua sahabatnya. Bagaimana kisah kehidupan ketiga pemuda ini dikota baru yang ditempati mereka saat ini? Let's See.. (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Bajang Bejigar**

**Discaimer : M. Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T (M untuk kata-kata kasarnya)**

**Pairing : [Naruto x ? ] [Shikamaru x ? ] [Kiba x ? ]**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor, Romance.**

**Summary : 'Hidup Slow, Mati Berdisco.' Itulah prinsip hidup ketiga pemuda ini. Naruto, si Biker Balap Liar yang dijuluki Fox Rider. Shikamaru, si Genius tapi pemalas yang sering dipanggil Mr. Troublesome. Dan Kiba, yang entah kenapa dipanggi Snopp Dog oleh kedua sahabatnya. Bagaimana kisah kehidupan ketiga pemuda ini dikota baru yang ditempati mereka saat ini? Let's See.. (Bad Summary) Warning : inside!**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Jelek, Bikin Kejang-kejang,Typo's, School Life, etc..**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

Malam yang sunyi di wilayah Kota Konoha. Yah, tentu saja karena sekarang sudah jam 12, dimana para penduduk sudah asik berselancar didunia mimpi mereka masing-masing. Kota ini adalah Kota yang cukup besar yang terletak 400 Km dari Kota Tokyo. Kota ini terbilang kota yang indah, hampir menyerupai keindahan kota Tokyo jika dilihat dari Udara.

Kita lihat. Di perumahan Konoha yang terletak di distrik 7. Disana terlihat sebuah Truk besar pengangkut barang tengah terparkir didepan sebuah Rumah yang terlihat agak kecil dari pada ukuran rumah-rumah di samping rumah itu. Dapat dilihat juga beberapa Orang tengah mengangkut perabotan Rumah, mulai dari beberapa peralatan dapur hingga beberapa Properti yang kelihatan cukup mahal, dimulai dari Sofa hingga lemari pakaian dan juga sebuah Kulkas yang cukup besar..

Setelah kurang lebih 40 menit berlalu. Akhirnya Truk itu pergi bersama beberapa orang yang terlihat mengangkut barang tadi meninggalkan tiga orang pemuda yang kini berdiri didepan pintu rumah tersebut dengan Koper yang cukup besar.

Oke, kita lihat satu-persatu ketiga pemuda yang kini berdiri didepan pintu rumah itu.

Dimulai dari sebelah kiri. Terlihat dia seorang pemuda dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat malas. Potongan rambutnya menyerupai Buah khas daerah Tropis, buah Nanas. Pemuda itu juga terlihat memakai sepasang anting di telinganya dan dia memiliki Iris Berwrna Onyx kelam. Dia memakai baju Kaos Oblong berwarna hitam berlengan pendek. Sebagai bawahan, pemuda itu memakai celana pendek berwarna Dark Blue dan memakai sepatu putih sebagai alas kakinya.

Selanjutnya, yang ditengah. Pemuda itu memiliki surai Blonde keemasan _Jabrik Style_ dengan Jambang yang cukup panjang di kedua sisi wajahnya. Pemuda itu memiliki manik Blue Shappire yang indahnya bagaikan samudra, tiga pasang guratan halus di kedua pipinya menambah kesan plus di wajah tampannya. Dia memakai T-shirt jaring-jaring dengan Jaket berwarna Orange-hitam yang tergantung di pundak kanannya. Sebagai bawahan, pemuda itu memakai Baggy Jeans berwarna Hitam serta memakai Sepatu berwarna Putih beraksen garis-garis berwarna putih.

Yang terakhir, di posisi yang paling kanan. Pemuda yang satu itu cukup unik, dimana pemuda itu berrambut coklat agak belap _Jabrik style_ dengan sepasang Tattoo segitiga terbalik berwarna Merah di kedua pipinya, memiliki manik Onyx sebesar biji Kuachi, serta dia kini sedang menampilkan senyum miringnya yang terkesan err.. idiot. Pemuda itu memakai Sweter berwarna abu-abu dengan gambar Anjing Bulldog di punggungnya. Sebagai bawahan, pemuda itu memakai celana pendek seperti pemuda nanas di samping kiri, tapi warna celanannya berwarna hitam dengan sedikit pola garis-garis berwarna merah serta memakai sepatu berwarna hitam polos.

Yah, itulah gambaran tentang penampilan fisik ketiga pemuda tadi yang kini sudah masuk kedalam rumah itu. Oke, selanjutnya kita lihat apa saja isi rumah itu.

Didalam rumah itu, ternyata terlihat cukup sederhana dan rapi. Sebelumnya rumah ini sudah dibersihkan oleh tukang angkut barang tadi dan meletakkan barang-barang ketiga pemuda itu dengan rapi.

Si rambut Nanas dan si Tattoo langsung pergi ke satu-satunya kamar tidur yang ada dirumah itu sambil menggeret Koper mereka masing-masing, plus si Nanas dengan tampang kesal juga menggeret koper milik si Blonde. Si Blonde sendiri sekarang tengah membuka Kulkas yang tak jauh darinya untuk mengambil minuman. Yah, melihat para pengangkut barang tadi membersihkan rumah ini entah kenapa membuat si Blonde haus (Padahal Cuma ngelihat aja kok haus ya?).

Dan sungguh mengejutkan. Minuman yang diambil oleh si Blonde itu adalah satu Botol _Absinth_ beserta satu gelas bening yang agak lonjong. Setelah itu si Blonde kembali berjalan kearah Sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga. Setelah sampai, si Blonde langsung duduk sambil meletakkan minuman wow itu di meja kayu yang ada didepannya beserta gelas yang dipegangnya.

Lalu dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celanannya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus Rokok bermerek _Mild Seven_ dan juga tentunya korek api.

Mengambil satu batang dari Slot rokoknya, si Blonde langsung menyalakan Rokoknya itu dan menghisapnya dengan perlahan, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan juga.

Setelah beberapa kali hisapan, si Blonde membuka tutup botol _Absinth_ nya dan menuangkan isi botol tersebut kedalam gelas yang sudah dia siapkan. Dan setelah itu semua, si Blonde langsung meminum air beralkohol itu dengan santai hingga air yang tadinya hampir penuh di gelasnya kini tinggal setengah bawah.

Si Blonde perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya di Sofa itu dan mendongakkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menghisap Rokoknya. Oh, terlihat si Blonde begitu santai yaa.

**Blonde POV**

Perkenalkan, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto, Naru, Ruto, atau apalah, terserah kalian. Aku ini baru berumur 17 tahun, dan yah seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku baru saja datang ke kota Konoha ini bersama kedua sahabat idiotku pagi tadi, dan Truk pengantar barang kami datang 1 jam yang lalu membawakan peralatan-peralatan kami.

Aku dan kedua sahabatku itu sebenarnya berasal dari Kyoto. Kami pindah kesini karena kami sudah bosan di kota itu.

Yah, hidup di kota Kyoto memang sangat membosankan. Setiap harinya hanyalah Tawuran, tawuran, dan tawuran. Yah, kami bertiga sering berkelahi dengan para Yanke di Kota itu. Karena bosan terus-terusan begitu, kami pindah saja.

Lagipula, kami cukup tertarik dengan Kota ini, kota ini cukup menarik dari sisi kehidupan malamnya. Ya, Kota ini terkenal dengan pertandingan Balap Liarnya.

Oh iya, aku beri tahu saja. Di kota sebelumnya, aku ini adalah seorang Biker yang di Juluki _Fox Ride_r. Aku dijuluki begitu karena Motor yang sering aku gunakan adalah Yamaha R1 hitam dengan bergambar Neon Fox Nine Tail barwarna Royal Blue.

Dan kalian tau. Kami bisa hidup sampai sekarang ini berkat uang yang aku dapatkan dari hasil Balap liarku sendiri. dan juga dari hasil taruhan kedua sahabat-sahabatku itu. Umm, aku belum menjelaskan apa statusku saat ini dan juga siapa kedua saabatku itu kan.

Begini. Aku ini adalah seorang yatim piatu yang sebelumnya hidup di panti Asuhan Kyoto. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku baru berumur 3 tahun karena kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa mereka. sedangkan kedua sahabatku.

Yang pertama, si rambut Nanas dengan tampang malasnya itu. Namanya Nara Shikamaru, si Idiot itu berasal dari keluarga orang kaya yang entah kenapa idiot itu pergi dari rumahnya dengan alasan yang sampai sekarang belum aku ketahui. Aku sering memanggilnya _Mr. Troublesome_ karena kebiasaannya yang sering mengatakan 'Merepotkan'. Dia juga pemuda yang pemalas dan juga tidak suka melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan. Tapi walaupun aku sering memanggilnya Idiot, dia mempunyai kemampuan berfikir yang bisa dikategorikan Genius. Yah, kadang aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya dulu dan sekarang kami menjadi sahabat baik.

Yang kedua. Si idiot berambut coklat jabrik dengan Tattoo taring berwarna merah di kedua pipinya, namanya Inazuma Kiba. Nah, kalau aku memanggil Shikamaru Idiot karena sifat pemalasnya, sahabatku yang satu ini aku panggil Idiot karena dia benar-benar Idiot. Aku dan Shikamaru sering memanggilnya Snopp Dog. Yah kami memanggilanya begitu karena ketika kami membayangkan dia mempunyai Kumis dan Jenggot, entah kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Rapper yang berasal dari NY yang bernama Snopp Dog. Yah jadi itulah asalnya kami memanggil Idiot itu dengan nama Snopp Dog.

Oh iya, kami bertiga berumur sama, 17 Tahun. Dan kami sekarang ini masih berstatus pelajar. Setelah kepindahan kami tadi pagi. Aku langsung pergi ke salah satu SHS yang ada di kota ini, Konoha Senior High School untuk mendaftar sebagai siswa baru disana. Dan hasilnya memuaskan, kami diterima di sekolah itu.

Satu lagi yang ingin aku beritahu pada kalian. Yaitu tentang kehidupan kami bertiga sebelum pindah kekota ini. Kami di Kyoto dikenal sebagai trio berandalan, atau sering di juluki Tripple Bad Boy oleh masyarakat sekitar. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari yang kami lakukan hanyalah Mabuk, Balap liar (Itu Aku), Taruhan (Kiba dan Shikamaru) dan sering membawa wanita malam ketempat kami.

Itulah yang juga menjadi salah satu faktor kepindahan kami. Kami yang sudah bosan dicap sebagai berandalan pun akhirnya pergi dari sana untuk selama-lamanya.

Alasan lain kami datang kekota ini juga untuk menghentikan kebiasaan kami itu, mungkin menghilangkan kebiasaan membawa wanita malam bisa terjadi. Tapi kalau urusan Mabuk, Balapan, atau taruhan sepertinya tidak mungkin terjadi, yah kita lihat saja untuk kedepannya.

Ahh, segini dulu ya. Selamat mengikuti kisah kehidupan kami di Kota baru ini.

**The Blonde aka Naruto POV End.**

Cukup lama si Blonde aka Naruto bersandar disofa itu sambil sesekali menghisap Rokoknya dan meminum Minuman kelas Berat itu dengan santainya.

Naruto tidak sadar kalau kedua sahabatnya kini sudah berada disamping tubuhnya karena dia saat ini sedang menutup matanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya di sandaran Sofa itu.

_**Buagh!**_

Satu bogem mentah mendarat di pipi Naruto dengan cukup keras, pelakunya adalah si Nanas aka Shikamaru. Naruto yang merasakan sakit itu hanya meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap pipinya tempat Bogem tadi mendarat.

"What the fuck are you doing Mr. Troblesome!?" bentak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Glare miliknya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku meninju wajahmu yang menjengkelkan itu Idiot. kami lelah-lelah membereskan Kamar serta pakaianmu dan kau disini asik bersantai. Sahabat macam apa kau ini." Balas Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya sambil duduk di dekat Naruto.

Kiba sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan botol minuman yang menampung cairan hijau muda yang ada didepan Naruto itu.

"Hey Mr. Fox, darimana kau mendapatkan minuman itu?" tanya Kiba yang duduk disebelah Shikamaru.

"Ya jelas aku mendapatkan minuman itu di Bar Idiot. Memang ada minuman seperti itu di jual di toko pembalut hah!" kali ini Kiba yang mendapat semburan dari Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Kiba menganggap bentakan barusan hanya angin lewat dan hanya ber Oh ria, Naruto yang melihat itu menghela Nafas dan pandangannya beralih ke Shikamaru yang sedang menenggak minuman Beralkohol itu hingga kandas di Gelas lonjong tersebut.

" Lagian aku lelah Shikamaru. Tadi pagi aku pergi ke KSHS untuk mendaftarkan kita menjadi siswa baru disana, siangnya aku pergi ke bengkel untuk men Service Motorku yang agak bermasalah, apa kau tidak kasihan denganku yang sudah kesana-kemari untuk melakukan hal-hal yang perlu bagi kehidupan kita. Jadi yah, tadi aku sedikit bersantai untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahku sampai kalian Para Idiot datang menggangguku." Lanjut Naruto sambil memandang Kiba dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Oh man! Kenapa kau tidak bilang Mr. Fox, kami kira kau bersantai tanpa alasan disini." Ucap Kiba yang sedang menuang isi botol itu kedalam Gelas yang sudah kosong itu.

"Oh ya, dimana motormu sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Motor itu sekarang ada di Gudang belakang. Kau tau Mr. Troublesome, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin adu balap dengan para Biker dikota ini." Ucap Naruto antusias saat membicarakan soal dunia Balap.

"Ya-ya. Tapi kau bilang tadi pagi kau sudah mendaftarkan kami ke KSHS kan?" ucap Shikamaru malas dan dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Naruto. "Lalu, dimana seragam Khusus sekolah itu? Apa kau sudah mengambil seragam di pihak sekolah itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tenang saja Mr. Troublesome, seragam sekolah kita sudah aku simpan di lemari pakaian di kamar kita, aku yakin kalian sudah melihatnya." Ucap Naruto santai.

Namun raut wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah setelah melihat kini isi Botol Absinth di meja itu sudah lenyap tak tersisa. Lalu penglihatannya bergulir kearah Kiba yang saat ini dengan santainya menenggak isi Absinth didalam gelas yang dipegangnya.

_Brak!_

Naruto langsung menggebrak meja kayu yang ada didepannya. Aksinya itu membuat Shikamaru yang sedang santai menghisap rokoknya terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak dengan asap rokoknya akibat kaget mendengar suara gebrakan tadi. Kiba sendiri langsung memuncratkan cairan yang ada dimulutnya saking kagetnya saat mendengar suara barusan. Dengan cepat, kedua pemuda itu memandang Naruto yang menjadi pelaku penggebrakan tadi.

"Kenapa kau habiskan minumanku Idiot!? apa kau tidak tau kalau minuman itu khusus untukku hah!" bentak Naruto marah karena minumannya dihabiskan oleh sahabat idiotnya itu.

"Oh ayolah Mr. Fox, kau kan bisa membelinya lagi nanti. Lagian jarang-jarang aku meminum yang hik.. beginian." Balas Kiba Santai sambil sesekali cegukan, sepertinya dia mulai mabuk dengan Minuman itu.

_Srek!_

"Beli lagi!? Kau kira minuman itu harganya sama seperti harga bawang hah! Mr. Troublesome, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menghajar wajah idiotnya itu!" ucap Naruto dengan nada marahnya.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Shikamaru, awalnya Naruto ingin menghajar wajah idiot Kiba namun tidak jadi karena Shikamaru menahan tubuhnya. Kiba yang melihat itu hanya diam ditempatnya sambil sesekali cegukan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan buat keributan tengah malam seperti ini. Lagipula kita bisa membeli minuman itu lagi nanti. Hey, kau dengar aku. Jangan buat keributan oke, tenangkan dirimu."

Naruto pun akhirnya tenang dan kambali duduk ditempatnya. Shikamaru yang melihat itu pun tersenyum tipis dan ikut duduk disamping Naruto dan kembali menghisap Rokok miliknya.

Agak lama mereka terdiam diposisi mereka masing-masing, Naruto yang kembali mengambil satu batang rokok di Slot rokoknya, Shikamaru terdiam sambil sesekali menguap, dan Kiba yang kini juga ikut ngerokok bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Kegiatan diam mereka akhirnya lenyap dengan berdirinya Naruto dari duduknya. Lalu pemuda Uzumaki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kamar tidur mereka bertiga. Shikamaru yang melihat itu juga ikut berdiri lalu memandang Kiba yang asik sendiri dengan Rokoknya. Lalu Nanas berjalan itu mengajak sahabatnya itu pergi kekamar mereka untuk menyusul Naruto.

* * *

**Skip Time : Next Day**

Pagi hari telah mendatangi Kota Konoha, sang Mentari telah menampilkan sosoknya di ufuk timur. Burung-burung bercicit ria seolah memadukan suara mereka untuk menyambut hari baru yang sudah mendatangi mereka.

Kita lihat di sebuah Rumah minimalis yang terletak di Distrik 7. Di salah satu ruangan Rumah itu atau bisa disebut sebuah kamar, terlihat tiga tubuh manusia yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak elitnya.

Terlihat sosok pemuda berrambut coklat gelap tertidur dengan posisi menyamping sambil memeluk kaki sambil mengemut jempol kaki milik si pirang yang tidur dengan posisi terbalik dengan pemuda berrambut coklat gelap itu. Sedangkan di samping kanan, terlihat seorang pemuda berrambut Raven agak panjang yang tidur juga dengan posisi menyamping dan berlawanan arah dengan pemuda berrambut coklat gelap dan juga memeluk kaki si Pirang, si Raven memeluk kaki milik si Pirang itu dengan sangat erat dan sesekali mecium telapak kaki si pirang dengan mesra oleh si Raven. Sedangkan di posisi tengah, pemuda pirang yang tidur terbalik dengan kedua pemuda kiri-kanannya kini terlihat merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping menindih kaki milik kedua partner tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian..

_**DOR! DOR! DOR! Crrasshhh! Crrassshh! DOR! DOR! DOR! Crrasshhh!**_

Jam weker yang berbunyi seperti tembakan senjata api dan bunyi kaca pecah dimeja samping tempat tidur ketiga pemuda itu berbunyi dengan keras dan melenyapkan keheningan diruangan itu.

_Sret! Sret!_

"Nyerah pak! Nyerah! Bukan saya yang nyuri ayamnya Misaki! Sumah pak!"

"UUOOHHH! Kode Merah! Kode Merah! Siapkan senjata dan amunisi kalian! Kita akan menghadapi serangan mendadak ini! Sekali lagi, kita akan menghadapi serangan mendadak ini!"

Dua dari ketiga pemuda yang tidur dengan _nyaman_ tadi langsung melompat dari ranjang mereka setelah mendengar bunyi Weker tadi serta berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, tepatnya si rambut Coklat dan si rambut Pirang. Si rambut Coklat langsung berjongkok dan mengangkat tangannya keatas. Dan yang satu lagi, si rambut Pirang berdiri menghadap si rambut Coklat dengan tangan kirinya yang mengacungkan jari jempol dan jari kelingkingnya ditaruh di pipi kirinya, dan tangan kanan teracung keatas dengan jari Jempol, telunjuk, dan jari tengahnya seolah-olah seperti sebuah Pistol.

_Krik.. kirik.._

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya terdiam membiarkan keheningan mendominasi(?). dan beberapa detik setelahnya, mereka saling pandang tanpa mengubah posisi mereka. keduanya sama-sama menaikkan alisnya saat melihat satu sama lain.

Si Pirang, atau sebut saja Naruto langsung mengubah posisi kedua tangannya setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya dan berdehem sebentar. Namun tidak dengan si Coklat gelap a.k.a Kiba, lelaki bertattoo itu masih saja dengan posisi sebelumnya.

"Hey Idiot. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan posisimu yang seperti Maling tertangkap basah itu?" tanya Naruto agak pedas.

Kiba yang mendengar itu pun langsung berdiri dan menurunkan kedua tangannya, dan sebuah cengiran lebar langsung tersungging dibibir pemuda bertattoo itu. Naruto yang melihat itu pun mulai melangkah keluar kamar mereka, namun sebelum membuka Knop pintu kamar mereka, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Kiba yang saat ini sedang menatapnya juga.

"Bangunkan Rusa pemalas itu dan suruh dia bersiap-siap. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kita masuk sekolah di Sekolah baru kita." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dan keluar meninggalkan Kiba yang tengah melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Naruto tadi. Yaitu membangunkan Shikamaru yang anehnya masih tertidur dengan pulasnya padahal bunyi Weker beberapa saat yang lalu cukup kencang.

* * *

**Ship Time : Konoha's Street.**

Terlihat kini Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba tengah berjalan berdampingan di salah satu jalan yang mengarah ke KSHS. Naruto berada di posisi tengah, sedangkan Shikamaru berada disamping kanan dan Kiba berada disamping kiri.

Terlihat juga mereka saat ini tengah memakai Seragam resmi KSHS, yaitu mereka memakai kemeja berwarna Putih dibalut dengan Blazer berwarna hitam dengan Logo KSHS yang tertempel di dada kiri mereka, tak lupa juga dasi berwarna Hitam tergantung di leher mereka masing-masing. sebagai bawahan, mereka memakai celana hitam panjang berwarna hitam dengan memakai sepatu Sport masing-masing sebaga alas kaki. Naruto juga menambahkan Aksesoris berupa Headband berwarna hitam dengan gambar pusaran air berwarna kuning yang terikat rapi di keningnya.

Keduanya berjalan dengan santai di Trotoar jalan sambil mengabaikan para gadis yang memerah setiap kali memandang mereka bertiga. Seidiot-idiotnya mereka bertiga, mereka masuk dalam Kategori pemuda Tampan yang memiliki Kharisma yang berada diatas rata-rata. Jadi jangan heran kalau mereka dipandang dengan mata berbinar-binar oleh para gadis yang berada disekeliling mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto beserta kedua sahabatnya itu akhirnya sampai didepan gerbang KSHS dan menjadi sorotan para penghuni sekolah itu.

"So, is this our new School? Not bad." Ucap Shikamaru dengan logat inggrisnya sambil memandang bangunan-bangunan sekolah baru mereka yang terlihat cukup mewah. Naruto dan Kiba yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru barusan hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yo! Neon kembali dengan fic baru lagi nih, hehe. Gimana fic ini? Menarik? Membosankan? Bagus? atau jelek? I hope U like this, hehe.**

**Oke, sebenarnya Neon iseng-iseng buat fic Humor &amp; Friendship, tapi kelihatannya homornya garing ya. Err, sebenarnya Neon juga meminta pendapat tentang fic ini. Lanjut atau Tidak ini Fic? Soalnya ini hanya tes, lanjut atau tidaknya tergantung keinginan kalian semua. Jadi, sampaikan saja pendapat kalian ya. Neon tunggu..**

**SEE YAA!**


	2. Chapter 2 : New School

**Bajang Bejigar**

**Discaimer : M. Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : [Naruto x ? ] [Shikamaru x ? ] [Kiba x ? ]**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor, Romance.**

**Summary : 'Hidup Slow, Mati Berdisco.' Itulah prinsip hidup ketiga pemuda ini. Naruto, si Biker Balap Liar yang dijuluki Fox Rider. Shikamaru, si Genius tapi pemalas yang sering dipanggil Mr. Troublesome. Dan Kiba, yang entah kenapa dipanggi Snopp Dog oleh kedua sahabatnya. Bagaimana kisah kehidupan ketiga pemuda ini dikota baru yang ditempati mereka saat ini? Let's See..**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Jelek, Bikin Kejang-kejang,Typo's, School Life, etc..**

**Terima kasih untuk Review para Reader untuk Chapter kemarin. Nah, Sebelum membaca isi Chapter 2, Neon akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan chap kemarin..**

**Putra. Jelien – **Baiklah, karena apa yang anda katakan itu benar, Rated Fic ini naik ke M.

**Mikuni Ichida – **Oke, akan Neon usahakan.

**Yuuki uzumaki naruto – **memang seperti itu kok rencananya, hehe.

**winter hood &amp; Guest – **Bajang bejigar artinya Pemuda berandalan, sengaja Neon kasih judulnya yang berbahasa lokal tempat neon tinggal, pake bahasa Inggris mah udah Mainstream, hehe.

**Novakk – **Tentu sob.

**Otabe – **thanks Supportnya, untuk masalah chapter, masih bingung. Kita lihat saja nanti ya.

Konoha Senior High School. Itulah Nama sekolah yang menjadi sekolah baru ketiga sahabat ini. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang menyandang peringkat pertama dari seluruh sekolah menengah atas sekota Konoha, bahkan sekolah ini mampu mengalahkan sekolah yang lain seperti halnya Konoha International High School, sekolah yang berstandar internasional.

Yang membuat sekolah ini terkenal ialah Fasilitasnya yang sangat memadai, dengan lebih dari 30 Club yang terbentuk, maupun Kualitas di semua aspek yang ada didalamnya.

Sekolah ini dipimpin oleh seorang wanita berumur kurang lebih 50 tahun, namun masih terlihat seperti wanita berumur 30 tahun, Senju Tsunade.

Dari awal sekolah ini terbentuk, keluarga dari kepala sekolah inilah yang selalu memimpin sekolah ini. Dimulai dari kakeknya, Senju Hashirama, lalu Senju Tobirama, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh ayahnya sendiri, Senju Misima. Dan akhirnya dilanjutkan oleh dirinya.

Sekolah ini banyak mengeluarkan siswa maupun siswi Genius dan berbakat. Salah satunya Hiruzen Sarutobi, seorang laki-laki yang lulus saat kepemimpinan Senju Tobirama, beliau saat ini menjadi usahawan tersukses sejepang.

Baiklah, kita lanjutkan kesesi berikutnya, yaitu langsung saja ke Main Story.

Saat ini, digerbang sekolah tersebut berdiri 3 orang pemuda yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi kita. Benar, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Mereka saat ini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian semua Murid. Para siswa hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan tak peduli, lain halnya dengan para siswi yang sebagian besar berbinar-binar saat melihat mereka.

Lalu salah satu dari kumpulan siswa-siswi tersebut, seorang siswi berrambut Soft Pink dengan raut wajah datar melangkah kearah ketiga sahabat tersebut. Setelah sampai didepan mereka bertiga, siswi tersebut memandang mereka satu persatu dengan iris Emeraldnya.

"Jadi, kalian bertiga adalah siswa baru yang diberitahukan kepala sekolah padaku itu?" tanya siswi tersebut dengan nada datarnya.

"Anda benar Nona." Balas Naruto tak kalah datar.

"Baiklah, Saya akan mengantar kalian pada beliau untuk menentukan kelas mana yang akan kalian tempati, silahkan ikut saya." Ucap siswi tersebut lalu berjalan pergi, dengan diikuti oleh Naruto cs di belakang.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju gedung utama, tempat sang kepala sekolah. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kita sudah sampai. Karena saya sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi, saya undur diri dulu." Ucap siswi tersebut lalu berjalan menjauh dari ketiga sekawan tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari siswi tersebut kearah pintu Ruang kepala sekolah. Tanpa basa-basi, Uzumaki muda itu langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut. Setelah mendengar kata 'Masuk' dari dalam. Naruto pun langsung membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya di belakang.

Yang mereka bertiga lihat diruangan itu ialah, seorang Wanita berrambut pirang pucat dengan tattoo belah ketupat di keningnya, kedua manik coklatnya menatap Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Silahkan duduk." Bukan hanya tatapanya saja yang yang datar, ucapannya juga tak kalah datar.

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan juga Kiba langsung duduk di Kursi yang sudah ada didepan meja kepala sekolah itu. Entah kebetulan atau apa, kursi yang tersedia disana ada tiga, jadi pas.

"Jadi, ini kedua temanmu yang kau masudkan itu Gaki?" tanya kepala sekolah aka Tsunade pada Naruto.

"Anda benar Sensei." Balas Naruto sopan (Tumben).

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat kelas mana saja yang akan kalian tempati." Ucap sang kepala sekolah.

Setelah itu pandangannya kini beralih ke berkas-berkas yang ada didepannya. Lain halnya dengan NaruShikaKiba, saat ini ketiga pemuda itu tengah memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Naruto hanya menatap wanita yang ada didepannya itu tengan tatapan datar, dan sesekali melihat-lihat Properti yang ada diruangan itu.

Shikamaru, seperti biasa dia hanya menampilkan tampang malasnya, bahkan tak jarang juga dia menguap dengan santainya.

Kiba, inilah yang paling mencolok kalau kita menyorot ketiga pemuda itu dari depan. Bagaimana tidak, kini pemuda keturunan Inuzuka itu tengah bernafas dengan cepat melalui mulut sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kedepan. Tatapan matanya terfokus kearah kedua Bulatan berukuran Jumbo yang menggantung di tubuh atas Guru yang ada didepannya. Kedua tangannya kini dia taruh didepan dada sambil menggerakkan jemarinya persis seperti orang yang meremas errr… lupakan.

_Plak!_

Naruto yang kebetulan ada disampingnya langsung menampar pipi Inuzuka muda tersebut setelah mengetahui apa yang diakukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Kiba yang merasakan pipinya berdenyut plus nyeri langsung saja menghilangkan tampang _Doggy_ nya dan mengusap-usap bekas tamparan yang dilayangkan Naruto barusan sambil meringis.

Mendengar suara tamparan barusan, langsung saja membuat Tsunade yang menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah ketiga siswa baru yang ada didepannya.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?" tanyanya heran.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap Kiba bak Predator karena kesal dengan kelakuan memalukan sahabatnya itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Tsunade, seketika pandangannya langsung mendatar(?) seperti semula.

"Tidak ada Sensei, tadi ada nyamuk di pipi temanku ini, jadi yah begitulah." Ucap Naruto santai.

Tsunade langsung mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, namun di kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke berkas yang ada dimejanya. Naruto yang melihat itu pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Inuzuka muda tersebut.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh dan memalukan Idiot. setidaknya jangan didepan Kepala sekolah itu atau Guru-guru yang lain." Bisiknya.

Kiba yang mendengar itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya sekaligus yang menjadi ketua _Genk_ mereka bertiga itu marah. Pernah dulu, dia babak belur dan hampir dikatakan sekarat karena menjadi target amukan Naruto. Mengingat itu, Kiba langsung patuh tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

Shikamaru yang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu hanya menguap sambil tetap mempertahankan tampang malasnya.

"Ehem!" mereka bertiga angsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka keasal suara deheman barusan, pelakunya tentu saja Tsunade. "Baiklah, karena yang aku lihat disini dan juga permintaanmu kemarin. Kalian akan kumasukkan ke kelas XII B. Jadi sekarang kalian cepatlah pergi kekelas kalian sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai beberapa menit lagi." Ucap Tsunade tegas.

Mendengar itu, langsung saja membuat Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya mengangguk mengerti, lalu mereka bertiga berdiri dari kursi masing-masing.

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sensei. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya diikuti kedua sahabatnya.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah santai. Setelah diluar, Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya itu berjalan menuju kelas yang akan mereka tempati masih dengan Naruto yang berada ditengah, dan Kiba serta Shikamaru disampingnya.

_Bruk!_

Saking santai-santainya berjalan, dan saat berbelok ke lorong yang mengantarkan mereka ke kelasnya. Naruto tak sengaja menabrak seorang Siswa berrambut mirip seperti Ekor bebek. Siswa tersebut langsung saja terjatuh didepan Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak.

Siswa tersebut langsung dibantu oleh kedua temannya yang kebetulan berada dibelakangnya. Setelah berdiri, siswa ekor Bebek tersebut langsung mendekati Naruto dengan Glarenya dia keluarkan dari tadi. Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya berkata _Maaf_ pada siswa tersebut.

_Greb!_

Baru saja Naruto dan kedua sohibnya itu akan kembali melangkah, tiba-tiba siswa berrambut ekor bebek itu mencengkram kerah Kemeja yang digunakan Naruto dengan cukup erat, Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu hanya diam dengan tampang santainya.

Shikamaru dan Kiba yang melihat temannya itu diperlakukan begitu tentu saja geram, baru saja mereka berdua akan melangkah mendekati si ekor bebek, mereka langsung mengurungkan niat mereka setelah Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam ditempat.

"Kau! apa maksudmu menabrakku hah!? Tak taukah kau siapa aku ini!" betak siswa tersebut.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah minta maaf? Dan soal siapa kau, tentu saja aku belum tau siapa kau mengingat aku baru saja pindah kesekolah ini." Ucap Naruto santai.

Mendengar jawaban atas perkataannya, siswa tersebut semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya di kerah baju Naruto serta menajamkan Glarenya yang sedari tadi dia keluarkan.

"Oh, pantas saja. Aku sempat bingung melihatmu dan kedua orang bodoh dibelakangmu itu, rupanya kalian murid baru eh?" ucap siswa tersebut sambil mengunggingkan seringaiannya.

Kiba maupun Shikamaru kembali geram atas ucapan Bocah sombong yang ada didepannya, ingin sekali mereka menghajar bocah itu kalau saja Naruto tak menyuruhnya diam ditempat.

"Lantas apa maumu? Sekarang aku minta kau lepaskan tanganmu dari pakaianku dan biarkan aku lewat tuan sok pintar." Ucap Naruto agak geram juga mendengar siswa yang ada didepannya meolok-olok kedua sahabatnya.

"Membiarkanmu lewat begitu saja setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Hahaha, apa kau bercanda?" ucap siswa tersebut tertawa meremehkan diikuti oleh kedua temannya yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Terus kau mau apa hingga kau masih saja menahanku seperti ini?" ucap Naruto lagi sambil menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Heh, kalau kau ingin aku biarkan lewat, kau harus bersujut didepanku sambil mengatakan 'Maafkan aku tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat'." Ucap siswa tersebut dengan nada arogannya.

Cukup! Naruto sudah berusaha agar dirinya tidak menghajar siswa sok berani didepannya itu sedari tadi. Namun mendengar ucapan siswa yang menyebut dirinya Sasuke itu barusan, langsung saja membuatnya naik darah dan balik mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

_Wushh!_

_**Brrakkk!**_

"AARRRGGHHHH!"

Bukan hanya mencengkram baju Sasuke saja, Naruto juga mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan langsung membanting siswa tersebut dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

Dan juga kejadian itu langsung saja membuat semua siswa yang melihat mereka sedari tadi langsung terkejut. Lain halnya dengan kedua teman Sasuke yang ada disana, kedua siswa tersebut langsung bergerak ingin menghajar Naruto yang sudah menyakiti temannya. Namun mereka berdua kembali terdiam saat melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sudah berdiri disamping Naruto sambil memandang mereka dengan tajam.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terdiam saja, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Sasuke yang masih terlentang sambil meringis didepannya.

_**Brak!**_

"Ugghhh!"

Tanpa tau situasi maupun keadaan sekitar, Naruto dengan tak segan-segan menginjak leher sasuke dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat Sasuke kembali meringis dan meronta-ronta berupaya untuk membebaskan dirinya.

Para siswa maupun siswi yang melihat itu kembali dibuat Syok atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, mereka kagum dengan sosok Naruto yang saat ini tengah menginjak leher Sasuke, yang dikenal sebagai Pangeran sekaligus Berandal Sekolah.

"Kau salah besar jika ingin berurusan dengan kami Uchiha. Aku bisa saja membuatmu dan kedua temanmu itu sekarat sekarang juga kalau aku kebetulan sekali saat ini aku sedang malas menghadapi orang sepertimu, jadi aku hanya akan memperingatimu saja. Jangan sekali-kali kau membuat masalah denganku maupun dengan kedua temanku jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu itu." Ucap Naruto panang lebar.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto menarik kembali kakinya dari leher Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Sasuke yang sudah bisa bernafas lagi sekarang tengah ngos-ngosan berupaya untuk mengatur nafasnya. Lalu dia berdiri dan memandang Naruto yang saat ini sudah jauh darinya.

"Tunggu pembalasanku bangsat!" teriak sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yeah, aku tunggu itu Uchiha." Balas Naruto disertai dengan seringai meremehkan yang bertengger manis dimulutnya.

Setelah itu pun, Naruto kembali berjalan bersama kedua kawannya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang mengumpat kasar tak jauh di belakangnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat kejadian itu, tiga orang siswi yang terbilang cantik-cantik menatap semua kejadian yang dilakukan oleh Naruto cs dan Sasuke cs. Tiga orang tersebut menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan ketiga siswa baru itu?" tanya salah satu dari ketiga siswi tersebut, tepatnya siswi berrambut Blonde bergaya Ponytail kepada kedua temannya.

"Menurutku mereka cukup menarik. Dihari pertama mereka, mereka sudah membuat si pantat bebek itu mati kutu." Jawab salah satu diantara kedua temannya, tepatnya siswi berrambut Royal Red beririskan sepasang Ruby yang terlihat menawan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyuu-chan benar Ino-chan, akhirnya ada juga yang membuat Uchiha sombong itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap siswi yang satunya, si rambut Indigo membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh temannya barusan.

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke kelas kita, sebentar lagi pelajaran jam pertama kita akan dimulai." Ucap si rambut Royal Red lagi, dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua temannya.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah ucapan siswi yang dipanggil Kyuu itu bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

**XII B : Naruto Side.**

Saat ini Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya sudah masuk ke kelas mereka dan duduk di bangku yang menurut mereka kosong. Naruto duduk di bangku kedua belakang barisan kedua, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Kiba duduk di satu meja yang terletak di pojok belakang bagian Kiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketiga siswi tadi masuk kekelas itu beriringan. Si rambut indigo dan si rambut Blonde langsung duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, tepatnya didepan tempat duduk yang diduduki oleh Naruto. Sedangkan si rambut Royal Red saat ini berdiri disamping Naruto yang terlihat santai tanpa mempedulikan siswi tersebut. Merasa diacuhkan, siswi tersebut pun membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maaf, bisakah kau geser sedikit? Itu tempat dudukku." Ucap si merah sambil menatap lurus Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa dirinya yang disebut pun menoleh kearah si Merah, setelah mengerti ucapan si Merah barusan, Naruto langsung melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis tersebut, tak lupa dia juga memindahkan tas punggungnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Terima kasih." Ucap si Merah lagi, lalu dia pun duduk didekat Naruto.

Para siswa maupun siswi yang ada dikelas itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, ada yang iri, sampai ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan Kasihan entah kenapa.

Tak sampai 2 menit setelahnya, masuk seorang Guru berrambut Perak dan memakai masker di kelas itu, guru tersebut langsung saja duduk di kursinya sambil memperhatikan Naruto serta kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya kelas kita kedatangan siswa baru ya. Nah, untuk kalian bertiga, silahkan maju kedepan dan perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Guru tersebut.

Merasa dirinya yang dimaksud, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba pun langsung maju ke depan kelas sambil memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Nah, dimulai dari yang paling kanan." Ucap Guru tersebut.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru, kalian bisa memanggilku Shikamaru. Salam kenal." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. Semua yang melihat itu hanya Sweatdrop secara bersamaan.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kali ini Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sesingkat-singkatnya. Kembali, semua yang mendengarnya pun ber Sweatdrop ria.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, kalian bisa memanggilku Kiba, atau supaya kedengaran lebih akrab lagi, nona-nona sekalian bisa memanggilku kak Kiba, hehe. Salam kenal." Perkenalan yang agak keluar jalur barusan di tutupi oleh kedipan genit oleh Inuzuka muda itu. Sontak saja membuat sebagian siswi memerah. Dan membuat para siswa mendecih sebal.

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian. Pelajaran kita akan segera kita mulai, ah satu lagi. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, guru Matematika kalian." Ucap guru tersebut kearah Naruto cs. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya diikuti oleh ShikaKiba.

Dan, pelajaran di Jam pertama tersebut dimulai. Sepanjang materi yang di sampaikan oleh Kakashi, Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Guru tersebut. Lain halnya denganKiba dan Shikamaru, Kiba sedari tadi hanya bersiul-siul kecil sambil sesekali menggali tambang pribadinya dengan santai. Sedangkan Shikamaru, sudah dipastikan kalau siswa yang satu itu sekarang sudah berselancar didunia mimpinya.

_**Ky**__**ū**__**kei Jikan! **_

_**It's time to have Break!**_

Akhirnya, setelah tiga jam pelajaran, suara Speaker sekolah yang menandakan waktunya istirahat menggema disekolah tersebut.

Para siswa maupun siswi langsung saja berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke tujuan masing-masing, ke kantin mungkin, atau tempat tongkrongan mereka.

Sama halnya dengan Kelas XII B, para murid di kelas itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kelas-kelas lainnya, bedanya hanya beberapa murid saja yang masih didalam kelas, contohnya saja Trio Badboy kita. Kita lihat, saat ini mereka masih dikelas mereka. The Fox, Uzumaki muda itu sekarang terlihat hanya diam saja di bangkunya. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang saat ini sedang asik-asiknya menggoda para siswi di kelas tersebut. Mr. Troublesome? Manusia pemalas itu sampai saat ini masih asik bergelayut dideunia mimpinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri hingga membuat siswi berrambut merah disampingnya yang saat ini ngobrol dengan kedua temannya itu langsung menoleh kearahnya. Naruto yang merasa dipandang pun hanya cuek, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kiba yang tak jauh darinya.

"Hey Snopp, bangunkan Rusa pemalas itu. Kita keluar sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

Kiba yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. "Ah, nanti saja _Mr. Fox_. Kau lihatkan aku lagi apa sekarang?" ucap si Inuzuka lalu kembali menoleh kearah siswi yang menjadi objek godaannya.

'Mr. Fox?' itulah isi semua murid yang masih dikelas tersebut. Mereka cukup terkejut mendengar Kiba memanggil Naruto dengan nama yang sama seperti..

Tiba-tiba, semua yang ada disana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siswi berrambut merah yang duduk di samping tempat duduk Naruto, termasuk kedua Siswi yang menjadi teman si Merah itu sendiri.

Si Merah yang dipandang begitu pun langsung membalas pandangan mereka dengan Glare ganas miliknya, langsung saja Glare itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangannya, kecuali kedua sahabat si Merah yang masih menatapnya dengan Intens.

"Kau bilang nanti saja? Kau mau aku merobek mulutmu itu, Inuzuka?" tanya Naruto dengan Glare yang lebih ganas dan liar dari si Merah sebelumnya.

Semua murid yang ada disana langsung menengguk ludah mereka karena ngeri sendiri melihat Glare pemuda yang di juluki Fox Rider tersebut. Tak terecuali Kiba yang saat ini langsung ngacir ke tempat Shikamaru dengan langkah kilat.

Setelah berhasil membangunkan Shikamaru, walaupun agak susah. Kiba serta Shikamaru sendiri langsung menghampiri Naruto, setelah itu mereka bertiga berjalan keluar kelas mereka dengan Naruto yang melangkah paling depan.

Setelah melihat ketiga Siswa tersebut menghilang dibalik Pintu kelas, siswi berrambut Pirang Blonde ponytail dan siswi berrambut Indigo itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman mereka, si rambut merah.

"Kelihatnya sifatnya sama sepertimu, nama julukan kalian saja sama. Bagaimana menurutmu eh, _Lady Fox_?" tanya si Blonde dengan tatapan jahil.

"Menurutku, jika kalian menjadi pasangan. Kalian akan terlihat sangat serasi, hihi." Timpal si siswi berrambut Indigo.

"Bicara seperti itu lagi, ku robek mulut kalian!" bentak si Merah dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya karena merasa malu dan kesal yang melebur jadi satu.

"Aww, saking serasinya. Bahkan kau menggunakan kalimat yang hampir sama seperti dia ya, hihi." Respon si Blonde sambil terkikik geli. Tak mempedulikan kalau sekarang si merah semakin memerah dan mengutuk dirinya karena mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

**Tempat Naruto : Atap sekolah.**

Saat ini ketiga pemuda berandal itu sedang berada di atap sekolah, tepatnya mereka saat ini duduk di Kursi panjang yang tersedia di tempat tersebut. Terlihat saai ini mereka bertiga tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya cukup serius.

"Begitulah Naruto, sepertinya kau harus turun ke Arena malam ini. Uang kita sudah hampir habis karena kepindahan kita ke Kota ini kemarin." Ucap Shikamaru yang disetujui kiba dengan anggukannya.

"Baiklah, tapi seperti biasa. Uang cadangan di kotak hitam itu dibagi dua, setengah untukmu dan setengah untuk kiba, usahakan kalian mengajak para berandalan di kota ini bertaruh sebanyak mungkin, tidak hanya satu atau dua orang saja." Balas Naruto serius.

"Tentu saja, itu hal yang mudah. Asalkan kau mengendarai Motormu seperti biasa." Kali ini Kiba yang angkat suara.

Naruto yang mengerti akan ucapan kiba barusan mengangguk mantap. Karena merasa pembicaraan serius mereka sudah berakhir, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas tempat itu, pandangannya kini tertuju kearah lapangan utama Sekolah mereka yang saat ini lapangan itu dipakai oleh siswa-siswa yang sedang bermain bola.

"Kheh, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat sejauh mana para berandalan dikota ini mengendarai motor mereka. Aku harap, ada Biker yang mempunyai cukup Skill yang bisa memacu Adrenaline Liarku." Gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan seringai tipisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Balik lagi setelah cukup lama menghilang, hehe. Gimana chapter ini? Semoga kalian semua suka ya. Hehe.**

**Oke, di chapter ini sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu Neon jelasin kecuali masalah pair ketiga berandalan kita ini.**

**Sepertinya kalian sudah tau pair mereka siapa saja ya, terlihat cukup jelas di chapter ini. Semoga tidak ada yang protes masalah pair di fic ini. Neon sengaja ngasih pair yang kayak gitu karena Neon sendiri suka dengan pair yang gak biasa, seperti halnya fic Neon yang lain kan, hehe.**

**Oke, sebelum Neon out, Neon mengharapkan Review kalian semua, bagaimanapun sama seperti sebelumnya, Review kalian adalah penentu jalannya fic ini. Tak peduli Review macam apapun itu, bahkan Neon menerima Flame, tapi usahakan agar Flamenya bersifat membangun, tidak hanya bertujuan menjatuhkan fic ini maupun menjatuhkan mental Neon sendiri. satu lagi, Neon sangat mengharapkan Kritik dan Saran kalian untuk chap ini agar Neon bisa lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya.**

**Akhir kata.. SEE YAA!**


End file.
